Hari Kencan Toshiro
by istar fantasy
Summary: Toshiro diam-diam mengatur sebuah acara kencan romantis di kota Karan kura bersama Hinamori... dengan berpura-pura ada misi dia berhasil pergi... berhasilkah acara kencannya...?


**Hari Kencan Toshiro**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
><strong>

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

Malam hari yang indah dengan cahaya bulan purnama yang cemerlang.

Toshiro telah selesai berdandan super duper rapi dengan kemeja putih dan delana hitam specialnya.

Rambutnya memakai gel yang lagi ngetren di kalangan anak muda lalu di sisir kelimis gaya Hidan (Naruto).

Tak lupa dia memakai parpume yang langsung dia beli di paris sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu.

Aromanya benar-benar berkelas, tapi karena Toshiro kebanyakan make, baunya jadi bisa bikin pingsan semua pasukan batalion 10.

Begitulah. Karena bagi Toshiro hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Dimana hari ini adalah hari kencannya dengan Hinamori.

Karena takut ketahuan yang lain dia mengajak Hinamori kencan di dunia manusia tepatnya di kota Karankura.

Untuk mengelabui para shinigami yang lain Toshiro melapisi kostum kencannya dengan pakaian komandan. Dan memakai rambut palsu yang persis dengan gaya rambutnya yang biasa. Supaya terlihat seperti mau menjalankan tugas.

Di jalan dia berpapasan sama komandan Ukitake dan Komandan Kyouraku yang mau pergi minum.

"Komandan Hitsugaya….sedang ada misi…ya…?" tanya Ukitake.

"I…i…iya…!" Toshiro agak gugup

"Semoga berhasil….!" Kata Kyouraku

Toshiro lega dan beranjak pergi.

"O..iya…Komandan Hitsugaya….?" Kyouraku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Toshiro.

Toshiro membalikan badannya dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran karena takut ketahuan.

"Salam untuk Kurosaki ya…!" kata Kyouraku sambil tersenyum

"Ya….!" Teriak Toshiro sambil berlari.

Ketika hendak melewati gerbang Toshiro dikagetkan dengan 4 orang yang lagi unjuk gigi (arti sebenarnya "nyengir") dihadapannya.

"Jidanbow…Kaiwan…Danzomaru….Bikonyuudou….se…sedang apa kalian ngumpul disini….?" Tanya Toshiro kaget.

"Gerbang lain lagi direnopasi… jadi semua jalur ditumpuk kesini….!" Jawab Kaiwan sambil terus memasang senyumannya.

"O…oh….!"

"Silahkan…selamat bertugas ya….!" kata Jidanbow

"Semoga sukses….!" Teriak mereka semua

Setelah berhasil mengelabui para Shinigami, Toshiro tiba dikota Karankura.

Dia segera melepas kostum samarannya lalu berlalu pergi menuju pusat kota.

Ditempat janjian dia melihat sesosok bidadari favoritnya bergaun merah muda dengan rambut terurai yang dimahkotai bando cantik bermotif hati.

"Mo..Momo…su..sudah lama menunggu….!" Toshiro terbata-bata karena malu

"Ah…tidak koq….!" Jawab Hinamori dengan manisnya

"Ka…kalau begitu ayo kita pergi…!" ajak Toshiro sambil menggandeng tangan Hinamori walau masih gemetaran.

Persinggahan pertama mereka adalah sebuah taman hiburan .

Disama mereka naik beberapa wahana permainan.

Ketika naik wahana kemidi putar Toshiro melihat sosok yang sepertinya dia kenal.

Suara hati Toshiro: "Pasangan yang didepan itu… ceweknya mirip banget Rangiku…bodynya juga sama..tapi rambutnya pendek kaya Rihana divideo klip Umbrela….kalo cowoknya mirip Ichimaru…terutama senyumannya… tapi koq rambutnya gimbal kaya penyanyi rege….!" (menganalisis)

"Argh…pasti bukan mereka….!" Teriak Toshiro sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Hinamori yang kaget dengan kelakuan Toshiro.

"Ngg…nggak…!"

Setelah naik wahana itu mereka berjalan-jalan distan-stan yang ada di taman hiburan itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mata Hinamori melihat sesosok boneka lucu yang ada di stan permainan lempar kaleng.

"Eh…kamu suka boneka itu….?" Tanya Toshiro

Hinamori hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya.

Toshiro pun langsung mengerti kalau Hinamori menginginkannya.

Toshiro: "Pak aku mau main….!" (nyodorin uang)

Pemilik stan: "Ya…!"

Toshiro (histeris): "Kyaaaaaaa….Ko…Komandan Zaraki….!"

Pemilik stan: "Komandan…?" (tampang bingung)

Suara hati Toshiro: "Gak pasti cuman mirip….pasti bukan…rambutnya aja gak kaya landak laut…tekanan rohnya juga beda….!"

Dengan keahliannya tentusaja sangat mudah bagi Toshiro untuk menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng itu dan memenangkan boneka yang diinginkan Hinamori.

"Terimakasih…ya….!" Kata Hinamori yang senang dapat hadiah.

Perjalanan mereka lalu berlanjut ke sebuah Cafe dimana Toshiro telah memesan meja dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa dan di terangi oleh sepasang lilin saja.

Saat mereka sedang makan tiba-tiba masuk 2 orang yang bergaya Harazuku.

"Loh….itu..kan…Arrancar…Grimjow sama Ulquiora…?" pikir Toshiro

Tidak lama kemudian masuk segerombolan cewek SMA yang mengerumuni kedua orang itu dan berebut minta tanda tangan serta poto bareng.

"Oh… bintang super star kali ya…kayanya aku terlalu hawatir….lagian gak ada sinyal bahaya dan tekanan roh yang aneh…!" kata Toshiro dalam hati.

Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka pergi ketaman kota.

Disana mereka duduk berdua dikursi taman sambil menatap langit malam yang ditaburi berjuta bintang.

Sebenarnya Toshiro sudah nyiapin beberapa rayuan gombal tapi entah kenapa semuanya jadi seperti tertelan begitu saja.

"Indahnya…terima kasih ya… Shiro-chan…maksud ku Toshiro…!" kata Hinamori sambil bersandar ke bahu Toshiro

"Ya…sa…sama-sama…!" muka Toshiro tambah merah

"Aku sungguh sangat senang sekali…!" kata Hinamoriyang menutup acara kencan mereka dengan sebuah kecupan.

Keesokan paginya.

Pasukan batalion 10: "Pagi Komandan…!"

Toshiro: "Pagi… wakil Komandan Matsumoto mana…?"

Pasukan batalion 10 :"Tadi Wakil Komandan pergi ke pertemuan para komandan dan wakil komandan…!"

Toshiro: "Kenapa aku gak dikasih tau…?" (kaget)

Pasukan batalion 10: "Wakil komandan bilang gak usah…!"

Pasukan batalion 10 lainnya:"Bukan hanya Wakil komandan Matsumoto….Komandan & wakil komandan lain juga bilang gitu….!"

Toshiro: "Apaaaaaaaa…?"

Toshiro segera berlari keruang pertemuan.

Lalu dia mengintip lewat celah pintu.

Terlihat semua orang yang ada disana dalam kondisi kelelahan.

Tempat itu jadi lebih mirip ruang tunggu rumah sakit daripada ruang pertemuan.

Soi Fong: "Haduh semalam capek sekali….!"

Unohana: "Setidaknya Kencan Komandan Hitsugaya lancar…!"

Matsumoto: "Aku juga bisa pergi sama Gin…!"

Zaraki: "Ya…aku sempat hawatir akan ketahuan… untung aku dah bawa gel rambut Khusus….dan Yachiru yang kecil bisa di sembunyiin ditumpukan boneka…!"

Rukia: "Hm…Orihime juga sangat membantu… dengan menyusup dan diam-diam menukar seragam para Arrancar…!"

Abarai: "Iya… tapi kenapa aku.. Ichigo… Ishida sama Sado harus nyamar jadi cewek SMA…?"

Rukia: "Mo gimana lagi….cuman baju itu yang ada… aku dan Orihime pinjam sama teman sekelas…!"

Ukitake: "Berkat itu jadi gak ketahuan…kan…!"

Abarai: "Iya sih…!"

Yamamoto: "Dan berkat bantuan alat dari komandan Kurotsuchi tekanan roh bisa disamarkan…..!"

Kurotsuchi: "Gawat… aku lupa mematikannya…!"

Toshiro yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking malunya karena ternyata semua telah mengetahui kencannya semalam.

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Maaf… ya…! Aku memang gak terlalu mahir buat cerita bergendre Romantis… jadi mohon sarannya ya… Thanks….!"


End file.
